Federal Bureau of Investigation
|image = Infobox - Federal Bureau of Investigation.jpg |english name = Federal Bureau of Investigation |japanese name = Unknown |romanized name = Unknown |other names = FBI The Bureau |founding location = United States |founding year = 1908 |activities = Investigation Espionage |classification = Intelligence Agency Law Enforcement Agency |affiliation = American Law Enforcement |ethnicity = American British German Japanese |gadgets = Unknown |members = Shuichi Akai James Black Andre Camel Jodie Starling Bill Hodges Ishida Jeff Meyer Tim Starling Family Father Unnamed |manga debut = Chapter 350 |anime debut = Episode 288 |chapters = 69 |episodes = 35 |movies = 2 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 11 |closings = 0 }} The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the Domestic Intelligence and Security Service of America, tasked with counter-terrorism, counter-intelligence and criminal investigations within its territorial jurisdiction. The FBI Team secretly deployed in Japan, which is lead by FBI Agent James Black, is responsible for the investigation of the Black Organization. Background The Federal Bureau of Investigation has been investigating the Black Organization for at least 20 years. 20 years ago prior to the current timeline, Vermouth murdered Jodie Starling's Father and burned the Starling Mansion down to destroy the FBI Investigative Files on her. A young Jodie, who has managed to escape the fire, was then placed in the FBI's Witness Protection Program and later became an FBI Agent in her Father's Footsteps in hopes of bringing justice to her Family's Death and causing havoc to the Black Organization. 17 years ago prior to the current timeline, the "Juke Hotel Murder Case" occurred. A famous Shogi Player named Kohji Haneda and a wealthy American Investor known as Amanda Hughes who had both contacts with the FBI and CIA were murdered by Rum, the Black Organization's Second-In-Command. The deaths of Kohji Haneda and Amanda Hughes then resulted the disappearances of Asaka, Amanda's Bodyguard and Tsutomu Akai, the Father of Shuichi Akai. Disturbed by the events surrounding the "Juke Hotel Murder Case", Shuichi later became an FBI Agent in hopes of solving the mystery behind his Father's Disappearance. Five years prior to the current timeline, FBI Agent Shuichi Akai went to Japan and infiltrated the Black Organization using the alias "Dai Moroboshi". He dated Akemi Miyano, one of their low-ranking members, in order to meet Shiho Miyano and use her influence to get into the Black Organization. In time, Shuichi would have distinguished himself as a remarkable member of the mysterious syndicate, enough to be recognized by the Boss of the Black Organization. Shuichi eventually received the Codename "Rye" and was called to work under Executive Agent Gin. Two years ago prior to the current timeline, the FBI laid a trap hoping to capture Gin at a warehouse where the meeting between him and Shuichi Akai was supposed to take place, but because FBI Agent Andre Camel mistakenly revealed himself, the Black Organization discovered Shuichi's True Allegiance and Gin never appeared. Their current target is Vermouth, an Executive Agent close to the Boss whose current cover role is Chris Vineyard, a famous American Actress. Attempting to capture Vermouth, a Team of FBI Agents lead by James Black followed her to Japan and began a covert investigation kept secret from the Japanese Authorities. Activities The FBI Team sent in Japan mostly deal with cases involving the Black Organization, with the primary goal of capturing Vermouth. The FBI also conducts Reconnaissance Missions executed and lead by FBI Agents Shuichi Akai, Jodie Starling and Andre Camel to gather more information regarding the mysterious criminal syndicate. Currently, the FBI investigates and monitors the illegal activities and illicit operations secretly utilized by the Black Organization. Aside from Criminal Investigative Research, the FBI continues its secret investigation with the support of Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara and CIA Agent Hidemi Hondou. Members Agents *James Black - FBI Agent *Shuichi Akai - FBI Agent; Former BO Member "Rye" *Jodie Starling - FBI Agent *Andre Camel - FBI Agent *Bill - FBI Agent *Hodges - FBI Agent *Ishida - FBI Agent *Jeff - FBI Agent *Meyer - FBI Agent *Tim - FBI Agent *† Starling Family Father - FBI Agent *Unnamed - FBI Agent(s) Collaborators * Hiroshi Agasa - Scientist; Inventor *Conan Edogawa - Detective *Ai Haibara - Scientist; Former BO Member "Sherry" *† Amanda Hughes - Investor *Hidemi Hondou - CIA Agent; BO Member "Kir" Trivia *An Unnamed FBI Agent has made a number of appearances, first appearing in the end of Episode 425, then reappearing in Episodes 496-501 and in 504. The Unnamed FBI Agent has also appeared in the Opening 22 alongside Jodie Starling and James Black. Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:American Law Enforcement